peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 June 1972
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-06-06 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Avant-garde/experimental tracks in the playlist include items by Faust and jazz composer Carla Bley, as well as the Matching Mole session. *The other sessions, by Rab Noakes and Plainsong, have a folk/country feel and feature a number of cover versions. Rab Noakes does a rendition of the cowboy song "Good Night Loving Trail", by Utah Phillips, while Plainsong cover Terry Fell's "Truck Drivin' Man" (revied in the 1960s by Buck Owens and much covered therafter), Red River Dave's "The True Story Of Amelia Earhart" and "I'll Fly Away", a hymn composed by Albert E. Brumley which was recorded by many country artists. *Tracks from two notable debut LPs on Island Records, by Richard Thompson and Roxy Music. Sessions *Plainsong #2 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-04-24. **’The True Story Of Amelia Earhart’ not broadcast until the repeat on 15 August 1972. **Appears to be available as part of the expanded reissue of In Search Of Amelia Earhart (2xCD, Water, 2005) *Rab Noakes #1 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-05-15. **’Hard On You’ recorded but not played until 01 August 1972 repeat. **No known commercial release. *Matching Mole #3 Repeat/ First broadcast 09 May 1972. Recorded 1972-04-17. **According to 'The Peel Sessions - Ken Garner (BBC Books)', this was the first broadcast of ‘Smoke Signal’. However, Decktician logs it as having been included in the first broadcast of the session. **Available on On The Radio CD, HUX083. Tracklisting *Who: Join Together (single) Track *Plainsong: Truck Driving Man (session) *Faust: It’s A Bit Of A Pain (single – So Far b-side) Polydor *Stevie Wonder: Keep On Running (LP – Music Of My Mind) Tamla Motown *Rab Noakes: Half A Mile From Nowhere (session) *Tir Na Nog: Goodbye My Love (LP – A Tear And A Smile) Chrysalis *Matching Mole: Marchides (session) *Matching Mole: Instant Pussy (session) *Matching Mole: Smoke Signal (session) *Laurie Styvers: Beat The Reaper (single) Chrysalis *Plainsong: Amelia Earhart’s Last Flight (session) *Toussaint McCall: Nothing Takes The Place Of You (LP – Nothing Takes The Place Of You) Ronn *Mick Grabham: Scraunchy (LP – Mick The Lad) United Artists *Roxy Music: Would You Believe? (Roxy Music) Island *Beach Boys: Here She Comes (2xLP - So Tough/Pet Sounds) Warner Bros (reissue) *Rab Noakes: Drunk Again (session) *Carla Bley & Paul Haines: Detective Writer Daughter (LP – Escalator Over The Hill) JCOA *Michael Hurley: Just A Bum (LP – First Songs) Folkways *Plainsong: Yo Yo Man (session) *Rab Noakes: Good Night Loving Trail (session) *Richard Thompson: The New St George (LP – Henry The Human Fly) Island *Mick Abrahams Band: Absent Friends (LP – At Last) Chrysalis *Rab Noakes: Winter Song (session) *Christy Moore: Spancillhill (LP – Prosperous) Tara *Caravan: Waterloo Lily (LP - Waterloo Lily) Deram *Plainsong: I’ll Fly Away (session) *Oldham Tinkers: In Our Town (LP – Oldham's Burning Sands) Topic File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Not Available